databasemanagementfandomcom-20200214-history
Server-Side Web Application Frameworks
= Introduction = Web Application Frameworks are software frameworks that aim to reduce the development time of applications targeted specifically for the web. These applications can range from simple dynamic websites to world-wide distributed content management systems. = ASP.NET = MonoRail Homepage - http://www.castleproject.org/monorail/ License - Apache 2.0 Key Features MonoRail is an MVC framework based on Ruby on Rails. It's built on top of an Object Relational Mapper for .Net called NHibernate. = Coldfusion = ColdFusion, developed by Adobe, is innovative web developing software with countless features to allow programmers to interact with servers and databases. It also allows developers to easily create rich internet applications that provide full interaction between the user and data on the server and databases. Important ColdFusion Tags 1) In order to create queries that interact with a database you would use the tag followed by an SQL select statement. Example: SELECT *FROM Students The one simple line can be used to view and manipulate data from the “Students” table from the “test” database. The cfquery tag can also be used with other SQL statements such as INSERT to insert values into the database that come from the user, UPDATE to update database values, and DELETE to delete data specified by the user. 2) ColdFusion can also be used to connect with Microsoft Exchange Server to implement the use of Microsoft Outlook calendars, contacts, and email. This powerful tool can be used (for example) with rich internet applications for employees to connect and view their email, add and view contacts, and view calendar events. Example: This tag would go to the “testserver” and open up a connection with Microsoft Exchange under the “bob” username. Programmers can create a connection that is always open until explicitly told to close (using the tag), or the connection can be closed immediately after the user is done interacting with it. 3) The tag is used to take information from the user and email it to the intended receiver. Example: Contents of the email This tag is useful when the contents of a web form need to be sent to the receiver via email instead of being put into a database. There are many other ColdFusion tags that are very useful for programmers and developers. The ones listed above only scratch the surface, however they are important in the implementation of a database or exchange server on a website. Fusebox Homepage - http://www.fusebox.org/ License - Apache 2.0 Key Features Fusebox is a highly standardized framework which relies on strict conventions in order to make work-flow for programmers let decision based. = Java = Spring Framework Homepage - http://www.springframework.org/ License - Apache 2.0 License Key Features Spring is a popular alternative to Java's Enterprise Javabean model. It is highly modularized and focuses on Aspect Orientation. = PHP = Code Igniter Homepage - http://codeigniter.com/ License - Apache 2.0 & BSD License Key Features Code Igniter is an MVC framework which provides many built-in libraries for common tasks such as XML-RPC, file archiving, pagination, and localization. = Python = Django Homepage - http://www.djangoproject.com/ License - BSD License Key Features Named after jazz guitarist Django Reinhardt, this framework focuses on getting content driven web sites up and running as efficiently as possible. It offer an out-of-the-box administration back-end. It also officially supports PostgreSQL, MySQL, SQLite & Oracle. = Smalltalk = Seaside Homepage - http://seaside.st/ License - MIT License Philosophy * Share as little state as possible. * Use clean, carefully chosen, and meaningful URLs. * Use templates to separate the model from the presentation. Key Features * Continuation - In effect, continuation allows processes that are normally interrupted by a browser's "stop", "forward" and "back" buttons to continue uninterrupted .